Un sentimiento desconocido
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Rinne sentía algo nuevo dentro de él, algo que nunca antes había sentido, ¿qué sera este extraño sentimiento? ¿quién es quien lo ocasiona? One-shot RxS


_NOTA: Kyoukai no Rinne no me pertenece, si no a su magnífica creadora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **Un sentimiento extraño.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Otra noche en vela" pensaba Rokudou Rinne observando la luna llena.

Desde hacía varias noches que ocurría lo mismo, siempre que cerraba los ojos, aquella mirada chocolate llena de tranquilidad, se apoderaba de su mente impidiéndole dormir, aunque a veces lograba seguir de largo con su sueño, pero de igual forma, siempre la veía en sus sueños. No sabía lo que ocurría con él, era la primera vez en su vida que le pasaba algo como aquello. Aún recordaba cuando ese joven de nombre Juumonji había venido por primera vez a la escuela. De algún modo se sintió molesto por el afecto que le tiene a Sakura, o más bien, se sentía molesto por la facilidad que él le muestra lo que siente. Dio un suspiro, estaba frustrado, aquel día no había sido mucho mejor.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Rinne y Sakura platicaban tranquilamente, cuando cierta persona los interrumpió._

 _-¡Rinne! -grito Ageha quien salía del camino espiritual para lanzarse al pelirojo. La joven castaña simplemente los vio con indiferencia._

 _No bastaba la molesta interrupción, encima Tsubasa salió de quien sabe dónde invitando a Sakura para ir al cine, quien acepto sin titubeo alguno. Rinne trató de darles alcance pero fue detenido por Ageha quien lo obligo a acompañarla para exorcizar a un espíritu._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

Aquella vez por algún motivo estaba tan molesto por la repentina apuración de esos dos, que envió a ese espíritu por la fuerza a la rueda de Samsara. No sabía que le ocurría, pero, tan solo a la más mínima mención del nombre de aquella joven castaña, hacia que su corazón latiera tan rápido y descontrolado, que se quedaba sin aire. Tan solo pensar en ella, en su cabello que era mecido por el viento, en aquella expresión tan tranquila, pero que siempre le mostraba una sonrisa, pero por sobre todo, el hecho de que ella siempre estuviera a su lado, lo hacía sentirse, realmente feliz, Ya era tiempo de aceptarlo, él la amaba, nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo por nadie, pero, ¿desde hace cuanto que lo hacía?

La primera vez que la conoció, será algo difícil de olvidar, aún recordaba aquel divertido momento en el que ella pensando que se trataba de un fantasma, lo había envestido con su cabeza, cuando la había tomado de la mano para atraer a ese espíritu maligno, sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el brazo, la ocasión en que ella dejo de verlo, se había sentido muy solitario, incluso le daba miedo pensar que ella ya jamás pudiera volver a compartir esas extrañas aventuras con él. Sin embargo, sabia de sobra que nunca iba a poder tener algo más que una amistad con ella, no solo porque no tenía dinero suficiente como para darle un noviazgo normal, si no porque estaba seguro de que una persona tan perfecta como ella no podría sentir algo por él.

Al día siguiente, Rinne actuaba un tanto extraño, más de lo normal, desde el punto de vista de Sakura, más sin embargo, pensó que tal vez podría tratarse de un nuevo pedido de la estación meteorológica, por lo que le resto importancia. Cuando se llegó la hora del descanso, la joven se encamino directamente a dónde suponía se encontraría el pelirojo; y efectivamente, ahí estaba.

-¡Rokudou-kun! -el nombrado dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de sonido, cosa de la cual se arrepintió, pues en cuanto la vio, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Sakura… -dijo más para sí mismo que para alguien más, nunca se atrevería a llamarla de esa forma con tanta confianza más que en su mente.

-¿Tienes un nuevo pedido?

-Sí -respondió desviando su mirada a la hoja que sostenía.

-¿De qué trata? -pregunto acercándose para leer mejor la nota, sin saber el nerviosismo que provocaba en el joven.

-N- no te preocupes ya me hare cargo -diciendo estas palabras, se coloco su yomi no haori y se marcho rápidamente de ahí.

"Rayos, debo controlarme" pensó tratando de controlar sus alocados latidos de su corazón.

Sakura se quedó estática, le extraño de sobre manera la actitud de Rinne, desde hacía algunos días se comportaba de manera extraña con ella, quería saber el porqué, pero siempre que intentaba preguntarle, Rinne cambiaba el tema bruscamente, y eso solo la hacía preguntarse cada vez más, ¿qué ocurría? Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a seguirlo.

Rinne había llegado al sitio donde indicaba la carta, un parque, casi nadie iba por ahí, gracias a los enormes árboles apenas si entraba la luz. El joven se sintió inquieto, algo no andaba bien. De pronto, una extraña criatura parecida a un perro salió de entre los árboles, la gran aura negra que lo rodeaba daba a entender perfectamente que se trataba de un espíritu maligno. Rinne se puso en guardia con su guadaña, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, al fantasma se abalanzo sobre él mostrando sus colmillos; Rinne apenas si se lo había quitado de encima cuando nuevamente fue atacado por el espíritu.

-¡Rokudou-kun! -aquella voz desconcentro al pelirojo haciendo que su contrincante lo envistiera.

La criatura dirigió su mirada rojiza hacia la joven castaña, quien se quedó congelada en su lugar, sin posibilidad de defenderse, el fantasma mostro amenazante sus colmillos avanzando lentamente donde ella, justo cuando dio el salto para atacar a la joven, Rinne lo purifico por la fuerza. Sakura parpadeo un par de veces antes de que su cuerpo recobrara la movilidad pro completo.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?! -Sakura alzó el rostro hasta toparse con la mirada de Rinne, pero en lugar de encontrarse con una mirada tranquila y amable a la vez, se encontró con una llena de ira.

-Rokudou… -susurro; era la primera vez que él le alzaba la voz.

-¡¿Porqué me seguiste?!

-Yo… quería saber por qué has estado tan raro -Rinne se tranquilizo, ahora se sentía como un idiota por haber actuado de ese modo.

-Lo siento, es solo que, entre en pánico, el tan solo pensar que puedes perder la vida, me aterra, no puedo imaginarme como sería mi vida sin ti.

Sakura se sorprendió por tales palabras; Rinne se maldijo mil veces internamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¿se habría dado cuenta ya de sus sentimientos? si es así ya no habría vuelta atrás, tan solo esperaba que lo que le fuera a responder no le afectara demasiado.

-Gracias -el pelirojo volvió su rostro para ver a su acompañante -, prometo ya no hacer cosas tan imprudentes -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que provoco un ligero rubor en el rostro de Rinne.

Ambos caminaban al lado del otro sin decir nada, a pesar de eso, no era un ambiente incomodo, salvó para cierto pelirojo que tenía la cabeza en las nubes, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde. Estuvo a punto de exhibir algo de lo que definitivamente no quería, ¿o tal vez sí? Sacudió su cabeza, era imposible que alguien como ella lograra aceptar a alguien como él en una relación más que de amigos. Aún así, debía aceptarlo, aquella afirmación lo entristecía; detuvo su paso ¿y qué si no lo aceptaba? aún podía estar junto a ella ¿no? pero, él no quera eso, quiera algo más.

-¿Rokudou? -al diablo con esos pensamientos pesimistas.

Rinne la tomo de su mano atrayéndola a él, al tiempo en que colocaba su mano en la mejilla de ella acercando más sus rostros, hasta que finalmente unió sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso. La joven se quedó completamente quieta, realmente no esperaba aquello, en un momento caminaba tranquilamente a su lado, y al siguiente se encontraba con su rostro entre las dos cálidas manos de su amigo cuyos labios estaban sobre los de ella; todo había ocurrido tan rápido que apenas si tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ese gesto realmente la había tomado por sorpresa, más sin embargo, no tenia deseos de romper aquel contacto, realmente le agradaba, ¿y cómo le habría de agradar? después de todo, los repentinos celos que le daban cada vez que veía a ese joven de cabellos rojos junto a Ageha, la sorprendente necesidad de tenerlo cerca de ella, y la felicidad que le provocaba estar junto a él ¡era obvio lo que sucedía! ella estaba enamorada de él, ¿desde hacia cuánto? ¡realmente no importaba! lo importante es que ahora sabia que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos.

Después de un rato ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. A pesar de que posiblemente ella podría no volver a hablarle ya nunca en su vida, se sentía feliz de que por fin haya demostrado lo que sentía, aunque tal vez fue demasiado rápido. Rinne miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos, amaba hacerlo, cada vez que la miraba se sentía completo, y lo hacia olvidarse de sus problemas.

-Se que ahora mismo te preguntes que fue eso -comenzó a decir sin soltar su rostro en ningún momento, o de desviar su mirada -, pero, sin importar si ya no quieres volver a verme nunca más, debo de decirte algo importante… te amo -Sakura por toda respuesta envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rinne mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Yo también -Rinne fue invadido por una inmensa felicidad, haciéndolo corresponder rápidamente al abrazo atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Sakura separó su rostro para poder volver a besar aquellos labios que desde hace tiempo parecían tan lejanos, y ahora podría besarlos cada vez que ella quisiera.


End file.
